Higgledy-Piggledy
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: "It will help me get in a better mood, that's for sure!" Natsu gulped down the response he had planned on using, but realized it wouldn't benefit for either him or Lucy – or well, mostly not for him. "So, hang still so I can get a good aim at you."


**Higgledy-Piggledy**

"This is all your fault."

"What do you mean ' _my fault_ '?"

"Oh you know very well what I mean."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don- hey why are you glaring at me like that for?"

The urge to strangle the living life out of the young man beside her almost took over Lucy's whole being after she heard those words.

"I'm feeling a bit dizzy, is that normal?"

"No it's not normal-"

"Oh, that's a relie-"

"OF COURSE IT'S NORMAL WHEN YOU'VE BEEN HANGING UPSIDE DOWN FOR THE PAST TEN MINUTES!" yelled Lucy, swinging and aiming some very deadly right-to-left punches at Natsu who managed to dodge every single one of them despite being in the same situation as her.

"H-Hey easy on the punches!" Natsu managed to put out the whole sentence between each punch Lucy threw at him. It wasn't easy, but he made it. "Sure I got us into this mess but punching me won't help us!"

"It will help me get in a better mood, that's for sure!" Natsu gulped down the response he had planned on using, but realized it wouldn't benefit for either him or Lucy – or well, mostly not for him. "So, hang still so I can get a good aim at you."

"Can't we.. like, compromise?"

"No can do, Natsu."

"P-Please?"

"Nope."

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Nu-uh."

 _Oh, oh shit... she's gonna smash my face in!_ , as soon as he got a grip of the situation wouldn't change, no matter how much he pleaded for mercy, he started struggle and wiggle were he hung. Why he isn't just using some Dragon Slaying magic, you ask? Well, let's just say the ropes the trap had been set up with are resistant against all sorts of magic, it will also zap you if you try and untie it – since mages uses magic, obviously, it'll put up resistance against anyone with magic power flowing inside them. Unbreakable rope, they call it. Or that's what Natsu's been calling it since they got stuck in the trap.

"Ooone.. Twooo…"

"Lucy, _wait_ -!"

"NATSU! LUCYYY!" Happy's pitched voice slid Lucy into a pause, just centimeters from crushing the slayer's nose. Droplets of sweat slowly trickled down over Natsu's face as he kept his gaze locked on the celestial's fist. "Look, I found a pair of sciss– what are you two doing?"

"N-Nice timing, Happy.." was all Natsu could manage to get out in a shaky whisper.

"Aye?" tilting his head to the side, Happy pondered at the scene for a moment before flying up to cut the rope that held Natsu. "I can't leave you two for ten minutes before you go all lovey-dovey. What is the world coming to?" the blue Exceed sighed, shaking his head from side to side as he prepared to cut the rope.

"Yeah right we were!" spat Lucy, who now had her arms folded.

"We were?" Natsu asked. Lucy glared at him before she opened her mouth to answer him.

"It's called _sarcasm_ , Natsu," she started, giving the team partner of hers' a icy cold stare. "As in, I wasn't serious when I answered Happy."

"Haha.. I knew that.."

"We all know you didn't know that, Natsu." said Happy as he cut the rope.

"Hey, whose side are you on, Happy-!" is what said young man managed to yell at his feline partner before he landed down on the ground with a loud smack.

"My own, of course! And besides, it is your fault you and Lucy got stuck in the first place."

"Oh not you too!" as he finished, Happy had cut the rope around Lucy's ankle and she landed with a perfect ten over Natsu's torso, making every spare of breath he had left escape in a outdrawn wheeze.

" _Now_ I'm in a better mood." said Lucy with a victorious grin as she sat up, dusting off some dirt from her arms before she stood up. Happy who had landed beside Natsu's head looked up to Lucy as she walked around to pick up her celestial keys and packings, getting herself ready to leave to continue on the hunt of the wannabe criminals in a nearby town.

"At least we know now that normal scissors works on magic-resistant ropes." the blue feline said, snipping the scissors with a wide smile.

– END –

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Took me a few years, but here I am, your one and only F-T-K! Hope you all have been good for the past 3-4 years since I went on hiatus, and enjoyed reading this Shorty-McShort fanfic with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. I wanted to write something that makes you, the readers', imagine what Natsu and Lucy's relationship. And neither am I gonna set a certain time and place when this took place, I'll leave that for your imagination. It's more fun that way, imo. I hope to see you all soon again, don't know when I'll post something new, only time can tell! Until then, stay safe my precious readers and take care! ^w^/**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail & characters © Mashima Hiro**

 **Love, F-T-K ~**


End file.
